


Harry's Halloween Slaughter

by thecatleader



Series: Eh, Why Not? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Harry, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: On the Halloween after Voldemort's resurrection Harry manages to snap all of Dumbledore's manipulations on him leaving him insane and looking for revenge. Unfortunately for the order his target is them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Eh, Why Not? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Harry's Halloween Slaughter

Harry felt like his brain was tearing in two and he knew it wasn't Voldemort's fault, no it was something else. As he clutched his head from the pain very damning memories of Dumbledore passed through his mind's eye and desires he kept hidden suddenly rose to the surface. Desires to kill, to bathe in the blood of his enemies, to destroy those that thought they could control him. He chuckled dementedly, yes that was an excellent plan.

He opened his eyes that he didn't realize he had closed, now wide blown with insanity. The wards of Grimmauld Place suddenly attached themselves to his magic much to his pleasure and he bid them to press down forcibly on all but him so they could not move, they could not escape.

He loomed over the sleeping Ron as his magic reached out and started choking him. Ron woke up and tried to scream but he couldn't as Harry looked down at his struggling body with malevolence. He looked at Harry with pleading eyes but soon found blood leaking out of his eye sockets as Harry slowly and painfully carved them out with wandless magic. Ron screamed and cried with no sound as Harry pulled at his rib cage with magic and ripped it out of his chest. Ron's organs than burst from a short blast of magic. A satisfied smirk formed itself across Harry's face as he left the room dripping with blood.

**~Scene Change~**

"So it is a fake..." Voldemort stared at the prophecy orb Lucius handed him with slight anger. He crushed it in his hand quite easily while contemplating the fact he had gone after the Potters for no reason. A brief vision of Harry Potter dripping with blood passed his mind's eye, peaked his curiosity so he closed his eyes and entered the strange connection he found connecting him to Harry Potter.

**~Back With Harry~**

Harry found Tonks staring at him with wide horrified eyes outside his room. In reply he shattered her legs and watched she dropped to the ground with a scream.

"N-no Harry don't do this w-we're your friends y-your possessed!" She pleaded before screaming as her arms got speared through with pieces of her own bone.

"No I'm not. In fact the order never knew the true me. Dumbledore tried to control me but it failed. Now a monster is free and looking for revenge. You see Tonks it is not about you and the rest of the order. It is about me and my revenge for Dumbledore which starts with destroying everything he cares about. Starting with the order." Harry stated with a monotone voice while his eyes glittered with the desire for blood shed. Harry's magic started carving into her throat like a knife and he watched fascinated as blood spewed out covering him with more blood. Tonks choked on her blood as it continued to gush out of her she then collapsed her eyes starting off into space with eternal pleading.

Voldemort was shocked but delighted as the vengeful Harry Potter went to search for his next victim. He knew his feelings reached Harry but he didn't seem to acknowledge it as he continued.

  
The next person he encountered was Sturgis Podmore whom he tore in half length wise slowly with his magic. Harry watched with glee as he split down the middle perfectly screaming as he was separated at the seam. The two halves exploded with blood before falling to the floor. Voldemort let Harry know he wanted to know how he did that. In response Harry gave him a brief feeling of amusement before continuing on.

"Harry what happened?" Sirius asked clearly struggling against the wards as he tried to stand. Harry stared at him with little emotion.

"Tell me did you know what Dumbledore was doing to me? That he repressed my magic. That he twisted my thoughts. That he tried to destroy me." Harry demanded causing Sirius to feel as if a million needles were slowly piercing his skin.

"I-I- AHH!" Sirius screamed as his fingernails ripped themselves out due to Harry having no patience for him to stutter.

"Did you know that Dumbledore sent me to the Dursleys to get tortured. It wasn't their hatred of magic that caused them to beat me. Dumbledore actually paid them to put me down and I couldn't do a thing about it cause my core was bound. I would've tortured them to death a long time ago if I was able to. Your godfather bond to me is meaningless if you didn't do a damn thing about my suffering the moment you met me. Tell me do you even feel it cause I do and it enrages me." Harry stated each word punctuated with Harry stripping a piece of skin off of Sirius's body.

Sirius couldn't speak through his sobs and screams as every time he tried Harry wouldn't let him instead continuing to flay him alive painfully removing all his skin leaving him a bloody mess of muscle. Harry didn't stop there and continued stripping off flesh until Sirius was a long dead skeleton with very little flesh still hanging from the bones. The flesh was pooled under him in a bloody mess.

Harry sobbed briefly but rage was still overcoming him. It actually worried Voldemort how enraged Harry was he didn't want Harry to lose his brilliant mind to eternal rage. He's seen what happened to someone who lost their mind completely to rage they couldn't tell friend from foe and went on a rampage until they were killed. Voldemort enjoyed the fact Harry was so ruthlessly killing his enemies but he didn't want to lose a potential ally to mindless rage that would likely destroy everything given how strong he felt Harry's magic was. So he pushed magic through the connection to wrap around Harry comfortingly.

'Don't lose your self to the rage. Channel it into what you wish to do but don't let it take you over. I'm here for you.' Voldemort sent over the connection. It took a few minutes for Harry's rage to fade and Harry to calm down.

'Thank you.' Harry sent over upon figuring out how to do so. He felt Voldemort's magic wrap around him in a hug which was much more comfortable than he would've thought before gaining a determined glint as he proceeded to hunt down the rest of the order members in his house.

Moody was next and he didn't even get a chance to shout before he was magically chopped into little cubed chunks of flesh like ham that someone cut into cubes that people stick toothpicks in. As if to add insult to injury Harry then sawed Moody's wooden leg to toothpicks and stabbed them through each chunk of flesh that littered the bloody floor. Voldemort felt like laughing hysterically at that one causing Harry to chuckle darkly and think. 'There's more where that came from.'

Remus was the next unfortunate encounter and he got Shish Kabobed by a silver pole inserting itself up his ass as slow as possible and Harry merely watched with sadistic satisfaction as the man screamed from his body starting to disintegrate. Even after the pole had speared through his brain you could still hear a haunting howling scream.

The shouting of a certain Molly Weasley was what drew Harry to target her and her husband next. When they saw the blood covered Harry with an insane smile busting their bedroom door down they stared at him in horrified silence before he promptly imperioed them to fight to the death with a box of small blunted nails he conjured before them. A confrontation that Molly soon won from her grabbing the entire box, dumping the contents on Arthur's head, and then beating the nails that stuck into him with the box. Harry ended up laughing on the floor hysterically with Voldemort as Molly continued beating he husband while the poor man tried in vain to do the same to her but only managing to prick her with the nails in his hands. When Arthur finally died of blood loss due to the nails in his head Harry released the Imperio on Molly to watch her scream in horror.

"You monster!" Molly screamed at him only causing him to chuckle darkly.

"Oh but you made me this way, you and Dumbledore thought you could control me. But you were wrong, dead wrong. I know you gave Ginny love potions to use on me but I wonder how happy you'll be to see me tie her down and rape her to death in front of you." Harry stated darkly much to her horror. And he laughed the moment Ginny appeared in front of them having been brought by the wards.

"No! Not my baby, you monster, you freak- AHHHH!" Molly screamed as her tongue suddenly got ripped out of her mouth as Harry glared at he coldly. Initially he wasn't going to actually do what he said, he didn't want to dirty himself, but now...

"Mommy?" Ginny questioned drowsily having woke up from her mother's screaming. She blinked when she noticed she couldn't move anything but her head and shivered in fear when she noticed she had no clothes on. She looked up and screamed upon seeing a blood covered Harry staring at her coldly as if she was dirt on his shoes.

"Tell me were you truly expecting to succeed with the love potions to become Mrs.Potter, you whore." Harry intoned. She didn't speak to busy hyperventilating with fear she then screamed loudly as a quick crucio hit her.

"Answer me!" Harry demanded but only got sobs and pleads in return. Rage once again tried to take over but Voldemort's calming magic wrapped around him again as he whispered into his mind.

'Calm my Harry, do not lose control to your emotions. Do what you think needs to be done.' Harry calmed but he noted Voldemort's earlier discontent to him raping Ginny and came up with an even worse idea.

'Hmm don't suppose one your death eaters is in need of a blood traitor whore and her mother?' He questioned his eyes gleaming when he got a delighted laugh in return.

'I think MacNair would enjoy a gift for his services. Bring them here with you when your done with your lovely slaughter.' Voldemort stated causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

'Who said I was going to join you after this?' Harry questioned but Voldemort only chuckled.

'You know Dumbledore will hunt you down after this, you'd be far safer with me my Harry. Besides I found out the reason I came after you and your parents at all was a well crafted fake made by Dumbledore.' Voldemort stated and Harry's rage bubbled once again but it didn't get out of control.

'I hope you have room for me in your humble abode.' Harry teased before he refocused on the witches in front of him not noticing Voldemort's response.

'I have more than enough room for you, my desire.'

"On second thought dear Molly I think some Death Eaters would love to defile your whore of a daughter in front of you, and perhaps you as well how does that sound?" Harry questioned rhetorically as Molly screamed and grunted at him in rage and Ginny screamed in fear but both were soon silenced and stunned. He bid the wards to place them at the entrance before he continued his hunt.

Hermione was the next person he saw and he grinned at her as she screamed in fright of him. Oh how he had plans for her after all he needs to have someone pass his message to Dumbledore.

"Oh Hermione, Hermione I think it's time I called in a certain life debt from you." Harry smiled at her evilly while her eyes widened in horror as magic crackled around them.

"I want you to send me weekly notifications on Dumbledore's movements discreetly as you can under the strongest concealing charm you can find until he is dead. You will not tell or write anyone about this life debt. You will not research any ways to get out of this life debt. When Dumbledore returns you will give him this note and when he asks you why I left you alive tell him that I told you 'I had no desire to kill my best friend even if we are now enemies.' These are the conditions to the life debt of one Hermione Granger to Harry Potter so mote it be." The magic around them flashed in acceptance and Harry handed her the bloody note as he moved away.

"Why Harry?" She questioned as she started to cry but she received no answer as Harry left her.

Harry ignored Voldemort's complaint for 'sparing the Mudblood' as he came upon a shaking Mundungus Fletcher in the Hallway. He didn't have a chance to speak only scream as Harry's magic gutted him like a fish and Harry smiled as he was once again splattered with fresh blood. He was starting to enjoy getting covered in blood far more than he should.

Emmeline Vance was the next unfortunate victim whom he decided to throw a withering curse at and watched as she screamed as her skin turned black and she started withering away into a pile of decay and bones.

Harry stretched out his senses and found other than the ones he kept alive the Weasley twins were left. So he went to the bed room they were in and locked the room while he reached out with his magic through the door and made one of their inventions explode. The resulting explosion almost had the door hit him as it was blown off it's hinges. Harry vanished the foul smelling smoke and eyed the 2 burnt and bloody Weasley twins before he had them smushed to paste with magic, just in case.

Tiredly Harry went to the entrance smirking at Walburga's portrait as he passed. He levitated the 2 Weasleys out the door before grabbing them both and apparating to the other end of the connection he felt with Voldemort.

The moment he dropped the Weasleys he felt Voldemort's mouth on his and he froze in absolute shock. The feeling was indescribable and Harry didn't get a chance to respond before Voldemort pulled back. Intense desire was clear in his eyes but it was edged with hesitation at Harry's stiff reaction.

"Why? Why me I'm just-" Voldemort cut him off with another kiss which he soon returned despite his confusion.

"Cause you are Mine, Harry." Voldemort stated and Harry's heart fluttered. He did need any other reason than that as he initiated the next kiss. He had always wanted to belong and the fact Voldemort wanted him was enough for him as he melted into the other's embrace. For the first time Harry relaxed all the barriers he'd built over the years and the sudden release of all the magic Harry held back filled the room.

Voldemort hummed into their kiss and decided do the same. The air vibrated with power as the two aura's collided and the two moaned as the two equally powerful forces entwined with no resistance. Voldemort scooped Harry into his arms with a strange giddiness and carried Harry into his room, locking the door with wandless magic leaving behind two shocked Death Eaters to deal with the Weasleys.

Voldemort laid Harry on the bed before immediately reengaging their kiss and Harry moaned as Voldemort engaged his tongue in dance with his own. Voldemort cared not of the blood starting to soak him but he did promptly vanish their clothes letting their bare bodies to touch with a wonderful blast of pleasure as their internal magic mingled. Another loud moan from Harry was soon joined by Voldemort's and they had to seperate their lips to catch their breath from the intensity.

Harry smiled breathlessly at Voldemort who couldn't help but smile in return before Voldemort had Harry moaning as he caressed Harry's bloodstained skin, noted that Harry had used a stasis charm to keep the blood fresh and fluid as it flowed through his fingers. He smirked as he focused on a nipple and twirled it between his fingers before giving it a hard suck.

Harry moaned arching his back as Voldemort played with the nipple in his mouth twirling his tongue around it and biting at it gently before turning his attention to the other. Harry by now was clinging to Voldemort's shoulders panting harshly and moaning quietly as Voldemort abused his nipples sweetly.

Voldemort eventually pulled back his lips covered in the blood from Harry's chest as he turned his attention to Harry's engorged cock begging for his attention. He stared into Harry's eyes before licking the head teasingly.

"Voldemort!" Harry moaned loudly bucking up against the sensation but Voldemort merely forced his hips down as he drove Harry crazy by licking him in random places.

"Please Voldemort!" Harry stared begging but he was uncertain what for all he wanted was for Voldemort to stop teasing him. Voldemort gave him a smirk knowing Harry was clueless what he was begging for as wrapped a hand around the base of Harry's cock before swallowing him.

Harry screamed in pleasure and the only thing that was preventing him from cumming right then and there was Voldemort's hand squeezing him. Voldemort started bobbing his head watching the moaning, panting mess his lover had been reduced to before slowly releasing his grip on Harry's cock and sucking hard as Harry came hard with a scream. Voldemort closed his eyes enjoying his lovers essence flowing down his throat as he swallowed all of it with relish.

He opened his eyes again to see Harry staring at him with wideblown eyes and a dark red blush that could barely be seen under his blood covered face. Voldemort lifted his head off Harry's cock with a pop and licked his lips.

"Your pleasure is beautiful, my desire." Voldemort whispered smiling as he reached out to caress Harry's cheek wiping away some blood to see Harry's blush clearer. He rose to draw Harry into another kiss.

"What about you?" Harry breathed once they parted and Voldemort smirked.

"Worry not we've only just started, my desire." Voldemort whispered before he lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and gently stroked a finger across Harry's entrance. Harry gasped in surprise as he suddenly felt warm oil filled him. It was a surprisingly good feeling and Voldemort gently plunged his finger into Harry's hole and felt around stroking Harry's insides. Harry moaned as he felt the finger brush against something inside him.

Voldemort smirked and struck Harry's prostrate again. Harry gave a loud moan and bucked against the finger inside him. Voldemort put his other hand on Harry's leg to make him stop as he gently entered another finger and started thrusting them inside.

Harry moaned with each thrust and shook with pleasure as each touch caused to reverberate through him. A third finger was added but Harry barely noticed as Voldemort kept abusing his prostate loving the his reaction. Harry whined the moment Voldemort removed his fingers.

"I think you'll like what's coming next even better." Voldemort chuckled as he finally touched his hard neglected cock that was purple with arousal and leaking quite a bit with a groan. Harry felt inexplicably aroused by the sight of it and gave a startled moan the moment Voldemort brushed it against his entrance. Magic had spiked at the mere touch causing immense pleasure to coarse through the both of them.

"Ready?" Harry immediately nodded and screamed the moment Voldemort sheathed himself inside Harry with one thrust. Voldemort groaned loudly pausing to not lose control of himself.

"Move!" Harry demanded causing Voldemort to push aside any leftover control he over himself and immediately started thrusting at a very fast pace. Harry moaned wantonly in approval before wrapping his arms around Voldemort's torso and meeting his thrusts with his own. Soon they weren't able to say anything other than moans and indecipherable parseltongue.

 _"§Harry/ Voldemort!§"_ The hissed in same breath before releasing simultaneously. The resulting blast of pleasure and magic caused both to pass out as it was further amplified by their connection.

Voldemort groaned as he regained consciousness and realized he was still inside Harry. He chuckled lamenting the fact they had completely overwhelmed each other with pleasure something Voldemort didn't realize would happen despite their connection.  
He gently pulled his very overstimulated cock out of Harry and immediately noticed something different the moment Harry awoke.

'That was amazing.' Harry thought groggily as he opened his eyes to see Voldemort staring at him in astonishment.

"What?" Harry questioned and then he noticed the green specks in Voldemort's eyes.

"We bonded?!" They both exclaimed simultaneously. Voldemort chuckled but Harry still was a bit confused.

"Well I didn't quite expect us to suddenly bond when I wanted you but I guess our magic decided for us. Especially the Soul Sharing Bond. This Bond... I guess we didn't realize we loved each other. I certainly didn't think myself capable of love but the bond isn't possible without it. I guess I mistook my love for extremely strong desire..." Voldemort trailed off uncertain until Harry gripped his arm and smiled when he looked at him.

"The details don't matter as our magic knows what's best." Harry stated wisely and Voldemort gave a small uneasy smile in agreement.

"You do realize we have each other's memories, right?" Voldemort questioned only for Harry to smirk.

"I already had them from your Horcrux, why do you think Dumbledore was trying so hard to repress me. Though I wasn't expecting your reaction to me, the true me." Harry confessed and a smile came to Voldemort face before he kissed him passionately. "You don't have to worry about me not accepting you." Harry whispered after the kiss before dragging Voldemort into another one.

They snogged for awhile before Harry flipped Voldemort over to lay on his chest his ear on Voldemort's heart before he drifted off to sleep at the sound of it. Voldemort draped the covers of the bed over them and brushed a hand through Harry's hair before drifting off to sleep as well.

**~The next morning~**

"Ick I got to find a way to have blood permanently flowing over me without it crusting over." Harry complained upon waking up crusty and Voldemort chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, or make one. Let us get you clean and then we can go over and kill the Dursley's to cover you in blood again before I introduce you to my Death Eaters." Voldemort stated causing Harry to smile deviously.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said before squealing when Voldemort picked him up bodily and carried him into the bathroom. He was then placed in the bath as Voldemort kissed him while gently washing off the crusted over blood caking him. Harry let Voldemort bathe him enjoying the care he had never received before. After he was thoroughly cleansed Harry picked something random from Voldemort's closet, shrunk it, and put it on before impatiently bouncing on his heels.

"Come on I want to get there before Vernon leaves for work!" Harry exclaimed impatiently as Voldemort put on a robe that matched Harry's with an amused grin. He chuckled when Harry grabbed his arm the moment he finished and promptly apparated them to the Dursley's living room.

  
Knowing full well what Vernon was going to yell Harry choked him hard with magic causing bloody cuts to appear around his neck. Vernon coughed and gurgled some blood as he tried to scream, long strips of flesh were starting to flay on his arms. His legs were then magically torn off and then animated to kick the body they where previously a part of. Vernon screamed and thrashed, puking up blood all the while before his chest rose up painfully and his heart wrenched itself out of his chest into Harry's hand where it was promptly smashed spewing blood everywhere.

Harry grinned insanely as he turned to the fainted Petunia and screaming and vomiting Dudley. Dudley was promptly turned into a large pig and then tied to a pole Harry conjured before he lit some fiendfyre beneath him. Leaving Dudley to squeal in pain as fiendfyre roasted him alive Harry turned his attention to Petunia whom he awoke by hitting her in the head with a floating frying pan.

"Y- *CLANG*" The frying pan hit her again before she could say anymore. The frying pan kept hitting her repeatedly while the kitchen knives floated in from the kitchen and dug themselves into her arms. She screamed as the knives slowly sawed her arms into pieces. The bones in her legs were vanished before Harry tied them together into a large knot. Like Vernon Harry then ripped her Heart out and smashed it to drench himself with more blood.

Harry sighed happily at finally getting his revenge as Voldemort wrapped his arms around him to apparate them away. Upon leaving the fiendfyre rose to incinerate Dudley before engulfing the rest of the house and most of its surroundings by the time the ministry managed to stop it the entire block was destroyed.

When the elite Death Eaters entered the meeting room for their meeting with the Dark Lord they were most definitely not expecting Harry Potter dripping with fresh blood lounging on their lord's lap without a care in the world. The insane smile on Harry's face made them nervous as they warily took their usual positions before them. Unlike usual their lord seemed calm and content with Harry Potter in his arms.

"My Lord?" Lucius questioned nervously causing Voldemort to gaze at him questioningly without a hint of anger, so he continued. "Why is Potter here?" A dangerous smile appeared on Harry's face at that question.

"Why would my consort not be here in my lap?" Voldemort questioned with a smirk as they stared at him with gobsmacked expressions. Strangely Bellatrix did not seem angry at this revelation instead she was admiring the blood that Harry was covered in.

"I must say I love what your wearing, my Lord, who is it?" Bellatrix asked excitedly clearly directing her question to Harry rather than Voldemort, much to his surprised approval.

"Several Order Members and the Dursleys." Harry replied an insane smile gracing his face with its presence. The Death Eaters shuddered but looked at him with respect and Bella clapped excitedly about to ask for details when Severus finally decided to show up.

"My Lord-" The horrified looking Severus froze upon seeing the blood covered Harry and somehow his already stark white face got even whiter.

"Looks like I missed one." Harry commented off handedly leering at Severus causing Bella to burst out laughing. Voldemort chuckled running a hand through Harry's hair before gesturing for Severus to continue. Swallowing uneasily Severus started again.

"My Lord, Dumbledore has just found majority of the order members brutally murdered at the Order's base and I heard him muttering about getting a team to start attacking homes of known Death Eaters. He seems desperate especially after he read the note he got from the only one left alive." Severus reported making both Voldemort and Harry frown and glance at each other. They both knew that Dumbledore was going to come after Harry but didn't expect for him to already be planing to attack them so soon after losing so many of his followers. Voldemort nodded at Harry knowing what their going to have to do, Harry huffed at having the manor so full but knew it was best.

"Lucius present your mark and prepare for lockdown." Voldemort commanded making the Elite's eyes widen as Lucius held his arm out. Voldemort pressed his wand against the mark and called for a full meeting, all the Death Eaters winced clutching their arms. Immediately the room started filling as Death Eaters rushed in en masse, pausing briefly in shock at the sight of Harry before quickly getting into position.

Lucius left quickly to make preparations as ordered leaving the quickly filling meeting room as everyone else stood at attention for Voldemort, silently staring at their lord, or rather their lords as a few Death Eaters noticed in surprise that the two had already bonded. Voldemort waited until he knew everyone was present and was about to speak before he noticed Harry glaring at Wormtail. With a smirk Voldemort decided to let Harry have his fun as a demonstration of his power and nodded after getting Harry's attention.

The wide sadistic grin Harry suddenly sported caused everyone to shiver as he held his hand out and summoned the now screaming Wormtail towards them. Wormtail whimpered and pleaded for mercy which Harry didn't hear as he crucioed him wandlessly before his magic started pulling at Wormtail's skin. Wormtail screamed loudly as his skin started peeling back revealing bloody muscle. Harry paused glancing at the Death Eaters to make sure they were paying attention, many were looking sick but no one was throwing up. Several were looking at Harry with awe and worship in their eyes causing Harry to smirk and turn his attention back to Wormtail. The now skinless Wormtail was screaming ceaselessly in a pool of his blood at fallen skin and yet Harry was not finished as loud cracks reverberated thought the room as Harry crushed every bone in Wormtail's body letting him plop to the ground bonelessly. With one last bloodcurdling scream Wormtail died the moment Harry forced his heart out of his body into his hand before crushing it with a smile letting blood splatter over him, Voldemort and the Elite.

Harry laid back against Voldemort's chest satisfied before Voldemort pulled him into a harsh kiss. Several Death Eaters couldn't contain their gasps before they forced themselves to stay silent as Voldemort turned his attention back to the room. Both his and Harry's arousal was firmly ignored as he started the meeting.

"I called all of you here to inform you we are going on lockdown." Voldemort stated before his arousal got too much for him and he promptly apparated himself and Harry to their bedroom. The Death Eaters stared at the now empty throne in confusion before Bella started explaining in excruciating detail in what their lords are likely doing. The meeting room was immediately evacuated after that.

Harry smirked in amusement upon being deposited in bed with Voldemort looming over him with lust once again.

"Are you going to be like this every time I kill someone in front of you?" He questioned but only got a kiss in response that Harry took to mean yes. Their clothes were immediately banished and Harry moaned as their cocks brushed against each other already hard and ready.

Voldemort far more impatient than yesterday already started preparing Harry plunging a finger into Harry's now lubed entrance, immediately finding Harry's prostate once again much to Harry's enjoyment. Voldemort started kissing Harry's neck while he stretched Harry enjoying the feeling of Harry's moans and pants against his lips. Harry pulled Voldemort closer letting their chests lay flush against each other. Voldemort hummed wrapping his other arm around Harry's chest enjoying the feeling.

A third finger joined the unnoticed second and Harry thrust up moaning as his cock brushed against Voldemort's chest. Voldemort sucked on his neck as he spread Harry open a bit more before pulling them out and ramming his cock straight into Harry with a pleased groan.

Harry screamed in pleasure and tightened his arms around Voldemort as the thrust back on Voldemort's cock. Voldemort groaned as he started thrusting a rapid pace with Harry meeting him with each thrust. Both of them soon were lost to the pleasure they were giving each other and were hissing nonsensical words all the while.

 _"§Voldemort!§"_ Harry hissed as he came spurring Voldemort to do the same deep inside Harry with a hiss of, _"§Harry!§"_

"I hope this doesn't every stop being amazing." Harry panted as he rubbed his face against Voldemort's neck.

"Of course it will be, you're with me." Voldemort stated in a arrogant tone causing Harry to laugh before kissing the skin under his mouth. Voldemort pulled out and settled beside him on the bed just staring into Harry's eyes with a smile. Harry was equally mesmerized until a knock on the door startled them.

"Crucio." Voldemort pointed his finger at the door and the poor sod behind it screamed for a few seconds as Voldemort had their clothes putting themselves on with a wave of his hand. Harry looked amused at the spell knowing Voldemort had created it to avoid wasting time when he was younger.

"Speak." Voldemort snapped when he opened the door with Harry close behind. The Death Eater couldn't help but notice the blood on Voldemort's hands before speaking.

"My Lord, Avery's manor has been burned down by Dumbledore." The Death Eater stated.

"So it begins."

**Author's Note:**

> You know I was originally going to have this a Oneshot but now it has 3 parts; Harry's Halloween Slaughter, Dumbledore's Reaction, and the End of the War.


End file.
